


酋长的发情期

by Milkymushroom



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkymushroom/pseuds/Milkymushroom
Summary: 一个简单粗暴的ABO没有写完不知道什么时候填（x





	酋长的发情期

<酋长的发情期>  
大灾变期间，奥格瑞玛全城上下都被彻底翻了个样子，死亡之翼造成的破坏仍旧残留在卡利姆多的各个地方。  
萨尔狼狈地从大漩涡回来之后，才发觉自己位于精神谷的住处变成了牛头人的领地，不得不继续抑制住身上源源不断地散发出来的甜腻信息素气味，强撑着发软的身躯，赶往大酋长的住处。  
这杀千刀的死亡之翼！萨尔的大脑被不正常的高热烧得浑浑噩噩，身体也一反常态地变得无比敏感——明明是宽松舒适的萨满布袍，与肌肤摩擦见产生的过电般的快感还是一股股地涌上了脑后，不断催动着身体中的情欲，股间早已被后穴中流出的透明职业打得湿漉漉地，连带着被宽大布袍遮住的裤子也润湿了一大片。  
在先前讨伐死亡之翼的过程中好像出了什么岔子——尽管堕落的黑龙之王已经伏诛，但这该死的铁下巴不知道用了什么办法把自己从一名地道的Beta变成了Omega，连带着发情期都来得如此迅速而猛烈。  
萨尔是见过正处发情期的Omega在公众场合下被按倒的模样的——他就算是死也不要落得一样的下场。  
维今之计还是只有找个足够强大的Alpha对自己做个临时标记，熬过了这次发情期，总会有办法变回来的。  
由于重建翻新的缘故，萨尔闷头乱撞了许久才找到了大酋长的住处——相对其他地方而言，这里算得上是十分安全的地带了，就算自己的信息素泄露出去，碍于加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮这个新的大酋长是个十分强大的Alpha，应该也没人会轻举妄动——再者，加尔鲁什作为给自己做临时标记的人选也算得上是十分优秀了。  
胡思乱想间，萨尔跌跌撞撞地推开了门，一头扎进了满是加尔鲁什独特信息素的床上：以前同样作为Alpha尚不觉得加尔鲁什作为Alpha的霸道程度，只有极少的时候才能感觉到他信息素的气味——就像是纳格兰大草原晚间带着些微血气吹来的风一样，温暖又危险。现在成了Omega后，萨尔简直要在这信息素的包裹下软成一滩水了。  
“我⋯⋯靠！”陷入情欲中的萨满忍不住爆了个粗口，被加尔鲁什的信息素进一步刺激的身体骤然空虚得难以让人忍受，大量的液体从后穴中涌出，把床上的皮毛弄得黏糊糊的；萨尔感觉理智正在抛弃他，而本能的欲望逐渐支配了他的大脑——好想，有什么东西插进来⋯⋯  
早已勃起的阴茎挺得高高的，不断流出透明的清液，把自己的腹部也变得水光一片：早在进门的时候，萨尔就把自己脱了个干净，此刻更是在满是Alpha气味的床上扭动着身体蹭来蹭去，以求从中得到些微的快感来缓解身体的饥渴。  
“嗯⋯⋯”萨尔大口大口地嗅闻着加尔鲁什的味道，一手握住自己的肉棒上下套弄，一手伸到自己股间，对着早已松软的后穴不断抠挖着。  
“加尔鲁什⋯⋯你这该死的⋯⋯到底翘班去哪里了啊！”  
迟迟得不到满足的萨满无力地咆哮着，如果再没有Alpha来满足自己，那这该死的信息素怕是要让整个城里的单身Alpha都扑过来上他了。  
绝对不能变成那样！萨尔祈祷着，祈祷某个逃班的大酋长良心发现感觉回来处理部落的事物顺便满足一下自己的身体——  
或许是作为世界萨满的意志让艾泽拉斯回应了他过于急切的恳求，在他就要撑不住的时候，加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮总算是回来了。  
小地狱咆哮一推开门，粘稠得就像蜂蜜一样的信息素就席卷了他的身体，他下意识地想要逃离这个是非之地，却被他正在床上自读的身躯吸引了注意力。  
“⋯⋯萨尔酋长？”  
空气中的信息素带着丝丝甜意，就如这片贫瘠之地上顽强的植物绽开的花一样，甜美而诱人。  
“嗯⋯⋯哈⋯⋯”萨尔已经听不到加尔鲁什的话，理智已经完全背弃了他，渴望交配的兽性满溢着他身躯的每一寸肌理——但越是玩弄自己，越发得不到满足，只有Alpha充满侵略性的肉棍与火热的精液才能满足正在发情期的Omega。  
加尔鲁什克制着身体的本能，向信息素的中心走去——在他确认正在他床上发骚的兽人是他敬重的，心心念念的萨尔之前，他是不会跟别的单身Alpha一样饥不择食地扑上去的。  
“⋯⋯加尔鲁什？”在察觉到Alpha的靠近后，萨尔迫不及待地缠了上去，用自己滚烫的身躯摩擦着战士肌肉纠结的身体——Alpha宽厚的身躯带来的快感让他舒服得直哼哼。  
“萨尔酋长，你怎么⋯⋯”小地狱咆哮尚且未能反应过来，但身体却诚实地接受了心上人的挑逗，Alpha霸道而强烈的信息素早已把这个Omega裹得严严实实。  
“加尔鲁什，帮帮我⋯⋯”萨尔快被身体里一波波的浪潮搞到崩溃了，漂亮的蓝眼睛里被泪水弄得模糊一片，“标记我⋯⋯求你了⋯⋯”  
很快，加尔鲁什那根并不怎么牢固的理智的线在萨尔的攻势下迅速崩断——碍事的装甲早已被脱下，胸前盘旋着刺青的身体在萨尔面前一览无余，久经沙场的健壮体格让他看到身体就软了一半。  
“我的大酋长，您可真骚⋯⋯”加尔鲁什喘着粗气，一手揽住萨尔的腰，将他的身体贴上自己的；粗大的手指在萨满早已发大水的后穴里畅通无阻，随着粗暴的抽插发出令人脸红心跳的水声。  
萨尔揽着加尔鲁什的脖子，就像章鱼一样扒在战士的身上，双腿交叠地缠住对方健壮的腰腹，随着手指的顶弄哼哼唧唧地叫着，“啊⋯⋯啊！你！你慢一点⋯⋯”  
加尔鲁什把萨尔重新放在床上，用手撩开他一头乌黑的发，露出每一个Omega都脆弱又敏感的腺体。  
只要咬下去，这个人就是我的了。加尔鲁什的脑海里满是这大逆不道的念头，粗糙的舌面一遍遍舔吻着萨尔的腺体，引来身下兽人一阵阵的颤抖——锋利的獠牙刮过柔软的皮肉带来宛如海潮一样不断升腾的刺激，把萨尔一遍遍带向欲海浪潮的顶端。偏偏在这时候，一直谨记的底线让他重新找回了些许理智：“加尔鲁什！不准彻底标记我！”  
加尔鲁什一听就炸了——原来只是把我当成人体按摩棒吗！  
“是打算吃饱了就走吗我的酋长。”加尔鲁什低沉的声音在耳边回响，伴随着腺体被不断剐蹭的快感冲刷着萨尔，正当他欲辩解的时候，尖锐的疼痛从后颈传来——“我要让你为此，赔上你的下半辈子！”  
血液从腺体里流出，一滴不落地被加尔鲁什舔进了嘴里，两人的信息素开始互相交融，逐渐混杂在一起，不分彼此。  
加尔鲁什温柔地舔舐着尚未愈合的创口，对着还未从被标记的快感中回神的萨尔说道：“现在你是我的了，古伊尔。”  
直到属于Alpha的火热利刃穿透了他的身体时，萨尔才回过味来——他怎么敢彻底标记我！但很快，Omega就被自己的Alpha拖进了爱欲的深渊。  
加尔鲁什抬起萨尔的腿驾到自己肩膀上，摆动着结实的腰部在萨尔火热又紧致的后穴里来回抽插，“里面又热又紧，饿坏了吧亲爱的。”  
异于常人的战歌兽人的肉棒顶得萨尔的话语破碎成不成句的单词，Omega的身体正全面向着自己的Alpha打开——很快，自己的生殖腔就要在战士野蛮的抽插中打开，然后被射得满满一肚子火热的种子——  
萨尔抓着身下不知名野兽的皮毛，爽得浑身颤抖，呼吸间都带着黏腻的呻吟，让正在辛苦耕耘的兽人更加鲁莽地在他身体里一顿乱操。  
加尔鲁什又一次看着自家酋长挺着胸，浑身抽搐着射出自己的精华，同时用自己柔软的后穴紧紧包裹着自己傲人的肉棍，爽得他打了个激灵，差点被吸得缴械。  
“还没完呢！老子的第一炮说什么都要射到你最深处去！”加尔鲁什从牙缝间挤出狠话，金黄的眼睛里倒映着萨满高潮后满是红潮的脸，更加凶猛地干着身下的兽人。  
萨尔现在已经没有时间去思考标记或者怀孕的事情了，全身心都被自己的Alpha掌控着，就如暴风雨中飘摇的小舟一样，翻覆都只在Alpha一念之间。  
加尔鲁什感觉到萨满的身体里悄然打开了另外一个入口，迫不及待地用自己的肉棒插了进去——“靠！这么热！想把我烫坏吗！”被生殖腔里异常的火热和柔嫩打得丢盔弃甲的加尔鲁什不得不停下自己征伐的脚步，力图平复即将射精的快感。  
不过爽到的萨尔情不自禁地揽着他的脖颈，动情地舔吻着加尔鲁什的喉结——在萨满出乎预料的攻势下，加尔鲁什低吼了一声，粗大的根部骤然成结，卡住了甬道的入口。随后，大量火热的种汁迅速填满了Omega身体最深的地方。  
“啊⋯⋯！”生殖腔被内射的快感远远超过了萨尔的承受能力，射无可射的阴茎居然稀稀拉拉地流出了淡黄色的液体，流得到处都是。  
等到萨尔恢复思考能力的时候，加尔鲁什早就再次生龙活虎，坚硬火热的阴茎再一次填满了他的后穴，很快，萨满就失去了语言能力，被动承受着自己的Alpha憋了许多年的热情。  
发情期总是很长的，不是吗？

塞拉摩  
萨尔坐在吉安娜面前，看着至交好友仍旧用一副看新奇玩意儿的眼神打量着自己的身体，不禁收紧了握住空药剂瓶的手。  
半晌，在吉安娜再三确认了萨尔身上的气味之后，金发的女王紧缩着眉头，纤细有力的手指按住眉间的皱褶，向着一副尴尬神色的兽人说道：“之前看你发来的消息我还以为你终于开窍了要找个Omega过日子了——没想到居然是给你自己用的吗？”  
萨尔嘴角扯出一个僵硬的笑容，无奈地看着自己的Alpha好友——如果不是已经染上了地狱咆哮家的信息素，他还真不敢来找吉安娜，“这可能是死亡之翼的小手段，天知道黑龙还有什么奇奇怪怪的秘术。”毕竟，性别的变更听起来还是太惊世骇俗了一点，“现在还有一大群人在试图把我找回去再丢上地狱咆哮的床，奥格瑞玛已经⋯⋯不安全了。”  
萨尔双肩都塌了下来，高壮的兽人身躯看上去竟有些可怜巴巴的。  
“……我会试着去找解决办法的，萨尔——不过你也不能待在塞拉摩，或者说……艾泽拉斯。”  
“……或许我该回祖母那里一趟了。”  
吉安娜看曾经的部落大酋长总算拿定了主意，无可奈何地摇了摇头，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“愿圣光庇护你，我的朋友。”  
目送萨尔用星界传送离开，吉安娜叹了口气，召集了塞拉摩内最顶尖的医师，对萨尔留下的血样进行分析——必要的时候，她可能还会借助达拉然的力量。毕竟，事态已经严重到了萨尔亲自问自己要了药性强大的隔绝Omega与Alpha链接的药剂的地步。  
小地狱咆哮床技到底有多差啊？  
金发的女王晃着手中鲜红色的液体，脑袋里开始跑火车。

数日后，萨尔独自在外域破碎的土地上流浪。  
元素王座的元素领主们在他踏上这片土地的时候就找上了他——加拉达尔不仅是祖母盖亚安的居所，同时也是加尔鲁什的老家，说不准前脚踏进去，后脚人就追过来了。  
感谢先祖之魂。萨尔紧了紧身上的袍子，绕开了通往纳格兰大草原的路。  
于是萨尔只得另寻出路，从纳格兰大草原开始向着刀锋山的方向走去——那里的一部分曾经是霜火岭，霜狼氏族世代居住的地方，也是他从未曾有机会回归的故乡。  
作为强大的萨满和战士，萨尔在流浪的路途上并未遇上什么波澜，不过令他感到烦躁的是，来自塞拉摩顶尖的隔断药剂正在逐渐失效，属于Omega的本能逐渐回到了他的身体里，一寸寸地逐渐蚕食着他的意志。  
多日来自加尔鲁什的爱抚，萨尔只觉得身体都有些不太灵光，身体在旷野间行走得愈发沉重。另一半信息素的缺失大幅影响了他的行动与思考，来自身体本能的饥渴和大脑时不时产生的浑噩的感觉让他开始担忧起了接下来的旅途。  
天杀的死亡之翼！萨尔狠狠地磨了下口中锋利的獠牙，久违的空虚感逐渐缠绕着周身。他的身体无比怀念加尔鲁什温暖坚实的怀抱与令他安心的熟悉气味，但理智却一直在唾弃着自己的身体与小地狱咆哮鲁莽的行为——从某种意义上来讲，自己可是他的叔叔啊！为何他能如此毫无负担地把自己给⋯⋯  
只有趁着隔断药剂还没有失效能跑多远跑多远了。难得的，萨尔产生了丢人的逃避心理，这对一名兽人战士来讲无疑是令人蒙羞的情绪，但Omega天性中对Alpha的服从似乎开始扭曲他的思维方式，让他变得有些怯懦。

加尔鲁什在圣山沃舒古脚底找到了才完成结合没多久就消失得无影无踪的自家Omega：缺少伴侣爱抚的影响是双向的，没有药剂延缓本能的加尔鲁什的状况比起萨尔尚能理智清晰地清洁自己的身体要糟多了——兽人战士没有穿独属于自己的那套酋长板甲，光裸着上身，棕褐色的肌肉随着粗重的呼吸大幅起伏，连带着纹在身上的地狱咆哮家纹都变得凶神恶煞；大量的汗液带着浓厚的信息素顺着两块饱满的胸肉滑落，沾湿了腰腹处露出的一片细碎毛发，浸湿了贴身的胯裤。  
萨尔看着比他高了一个头的兽人宛如高山一般雄壮的身体横亘在他眼前，上头磐石一般结实，勃动着的肌腱带着浓烈的气味将他包裹起来。带着不容反抗的力量将他压倒在了身后柔软干燥的草丛上。  
“唔……你冷静——”  
加尔鲁什双臂的力气大得几乎要将他碾碎在他的怀抱中，但他的指尖甚至不能凝聚起丝毫的元素之力，过于契合的气味与温度让萨尔浑身瘫软，绿色的皮肤上满是不正常的红晕，只得靠在地狱咆哮的肩头粗喘着气。  
加尔鲁什伸手撩开萨满披散在后颈的头发，粗糙有力的手指搭在萨尔的腺体上来回磨蹭。指腹摩擦过后颈的过电触感令萨尔浑身发软，属于生理本能的反应让他情不自禁地哼哼了起来，身体内的空虚感愈发强烈，就连体温也开始不断攀升，灼烧着他的理智。  
“呼——”战士将头埋在萨尔乌黑的发间，深吸了一口上面沾满的，这位大酋长的气味，来自霜狼兽人世代居住的那片终年积雪的土地上，挺立松木的寡淡清香却混上了自己的味道，Alpha扭曲的占有欲总算是稍稍满足了一点——一闻就知道是我的人。  
“我的味道变淡了，萨尔。”加尔鲁什勉强压下就地把这个在他怀里快软成一滩水的兽人给办了的焦躁心思，双手在萨满身上到处摸摸蹭蹭，粗糙的手指很快就把自己每一寸土地都巡视了一通。  
“加尔鲁什……你不能……！”萨尔脑袋有些发昏，他能感觉到紧抱着他的兽人已经将他的牙齿抵上了后颈的软肉，粗糙的舌头在腺体上来回打转，过于浓烈的信息素让他呼吸都开始急促而短暂。  
“我不能？”  
加尔鲁什粗喘着气，一手撑起自己的身体，居高临下地看着被自己的手掌拘束住双手固定在头顶，双腿也被自己的身躯强硬地挤开，只得在他身下摆出难堪姿态的萨满，饱含怒气的声音从地狱咆哮的嘴里传来。  
“我到底哪里让你厌恶到这种程度！”  
萨尔半敞着布袍，翠绿色的胸膛急促地上下起伏，湛蓝色的眼睛难耐地眯了起来。他看着身上的兽人鼻腔喷气，金色的眼睛圆睁着，正死死地盯着他，上涌的血气让他健壮的胸膛与脖颈变得通红，正随着呼吸舒张又紧绷起来。  
“你是个强大的Alpha……但是我……”  
“哈！”加尔鲁什咧嘴笑了，“你以为你现在还是部落的大酋长，那个力量强大的Alpha吗？”  
加尔鲁什跪在萨尔双腿间，火热的大手顺着他流畅的腰线往萨满早已松垮的胯裤里伸去，越过肌肉紧绷的大腿，来到了两片臀肉间早已湿软不堪的肉穴处。  
“Alpha可不会一个人跑到别人的床上去，再撅着屁股求别人进去填满他……”  
“弄清楚了，你现在是我的Omega。”  
加尔鲁什的嘴唇厚实又温热，即使萨尔现在已经浑身高热，但他还是能感觉到来自小地狱咆哮的呼吸。加尔鲁什的舌头轻易地钻进了他的口腔，带着自己的体液与他在狭窄的空间里缠绵搅弄，彼此的獠牙互相磨蹭着，又被搅和得粘稠不堪的唾液染湿，再从彼此贴合的地方往下淌。  
“哈……啊……”萨尔嘴角挂着透明的涎水，湛蓝的眼睛里聚起些微水雾——仅仅是一个并不见得十分温柔的亲吻也能让他舒服得浑身颤抖，胯间的肉棒早就涨成火热的棍子，身后的肉穴也被大量肠液给浸得湿滑粘腻。  
加尔鲁什骨节粗大的粗糙手指毫不费力地就进入了萨尔的身体，里头高热又饥渴的肠肉迅速裹上了他的指头，紧紧地咬着他的手指。大量粘稠的液体顺着被手指撑开的肠道中往外淌，流了他一手的淫汁。  
身体被粗糙的手指戳刺，前列腺被加尔鲁什反复摩擦，顶弄，萨尔脑子里一片混沌，身体叫嚣着更为激烈的渴望，结实的腰肢迎合着战士指头的操干，双腿也不自觉地盘上了跪在他两腿间兽人的腰部。  
“别……别在外面……呜！”萨尔高仰着头，短促地呼吸着空气，浑身都被加尔鲁什的手指玩弄得敏感不堪，仅存的理智与知性让他恳求起了正在他身上作恶的Alpha。  
“你得习惯起来，以后会经常这么干的……”  
加尔鲁什抽出自己的手指，整个手掌上都是萨尔身体里湿滑灼热的液体，Omega发情的强烈气味让他就快维持不住表面的游刃有余，哆嗦着手去解自己的裤头，好把里面被束缚了许久的玩意儿给放出来。  
萨尔浑身滚烫，渴望被Alpha填满，狠狠侵犯的欲望令他的身体都开始不听使唤，但偏偏在这个时候，加尔鲁什都要分出一只手来按住自己的双手，只用一只手来解自己的衣物。  
“放……放开我，加尔鲁什……”  
加尔鲁什抬头看了一眼神色迷蒙的萨尔，被升腾的欲望烧灼得头顶都在冒气的他依言松开了一直束缚着他的手掌，直起身，双手并用地与自己顶的高高的裤子斗争。  
萨尔盯着加尔鲁什笨拙地解着自己腰间略显笨重的腰带，棕褐色的皮肤上遍布着细密的汗珠，顺着隆起的肌肉沟壑一点点顺着耻毛滑进胯下鼓起的一大包里。  
翠绿色皮肤的兽人合上了那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛，指尖围绕的噼啪电流也随之消散——身体里难以忍受的空虚和酥痒的感受逐渐侵蚀着他所剩不多的坚持。  
加尔鲁什正低头对着自己的腰带动手，眼见着繁复牢固的锁扣总算要打开了，肩头却猛地一沉，勾得他挺直的腰背往前一弯——萨尔整个人都挂在了他身上，惊人的热度贴上了他同样火热的身体，两鬓粗长的黑辫也随着这个动作扫过他胸前因情欲而挺起的乳粒。  
“手脚麻利点，加尔鲁什……”萨尔把头凑到他的Alpha耳边，嘴角翘起一个嘲弄的弧度，“你知道你的技术有多差吗……让我看看这些日子有没有长进。”  
事实证明，雷加给他看的小薄本上写的话还是蛮有用的。  
萨尔在再次被加尔鲁什按翻在地上的时候还有心情这么想到，只不过不同的是这次兽人战士很明显没有那么好的耐性了，被斧柄磨得粗糙无比的手掌钳住他的腰腹，轻易地将没什么反抗能力的他给转了个个，变成四肢着地，趴伏在加尔鲁什身前的模样。  
一双带着灼人热度的手贴上了他翘得高高的臀部，大力将两片臀肉抓在手里蹂躏，加尔鲁什坚硬又火热的的硕大肉棍顶在他身后的穴口，上面圆鼓鼓的头部正轻轻地往里面撞着，黏出不少透明的清液。  
“……唔！”被这次次都浅尝辄止的触碰给玩弄得浑身发抖的萨尔攥起了拳头，往地上柔软的草堆狠狠地砸了下去：“你是不行吗加尔鲁什！快给我进——啊！”  
加尔鲁什火热的肉棒不由分说地撑开萨尔紧致柔软的肠道，里头饥渴的肠肉立刻紧密地贴了上来，对着这根粗壮的异物来回舔吻。  
兽人战士硕大的龟头，粗壮的柱身，一寸寸地再度占满了他的身体，将里面的空间撑得满满的，上头交错狰狞的经络将萨尔身体里敏感的前列腺狠狠地剐弄了一通，过电般爽利的快感让他腰肢一塌，浑身都软了下去，胯间的肉棒贴着自己的腹肌正不断往外流着水。  
哪知萨尔无意识地瘫下一点身子，竟让加尔鲁什胯间的那根肉棒顶端顶到了生殖腔的道口：火热是龟头死死地顶在生殖腔口，仅仅靠着血液勃动的些微跳动带来的快感就让萨尔的脑子断线了好几秒，爽得浑身都痉挛了起来。  
等他回过神来的时候，加尔鲁什已经在尝试将自己仍然留在外面的一小节粗壮根部一起塞进他的身体里，再用他坚硬硕大的龟头撞开自己生殖腔口，把他的身体彻底变成战歌兽人火热精汁的苗床。  
“不……加尔……鲁什！别顶呜——”  
“老实点，萨尔酋长——你那里面老子可是熟得狠了。”加尔鲁什一手固定住萨尔扭动的腰，再伸手拍了拍萨满的臀肉，胯下的肉棍对着Omega的生殖腔口一通乱撞。  
“嘶——真紧！”  
“啊啊……好撑……”萨尔双手无力地撑在身侧，但却怎样都提不起力气挺起腰背，只能侧着脸趴在地上，嘴里的涎水流到了微黄的草丛上，整个人就像挂在加尔鲁什的肉棒上一样，随着他的操干前后摇晃。  
“呜……好厉害……”  
身体最深处的口被不断冲撞带来的快感令萨尔两眼翻白，浑身都肌肉肉不自然地抽动起来，胯下的肉棒在空中一甩一甩地射出了一股股粘稠的浆液。  
加尔鲁什眯着眼享受着萨尔肠道里骤然紧缩的伺候，突然猛地往里一顶，顺利地穿过了那道狭窄的道口，火热的肉棒一下子贯进了萨满的生殖腔中，里头的高热与软滑的嫩肉紧紧裹着他的龟头肆意绞吸。  
“呜啊啊啊！”  
生殖腔被打开的刺激让萨尔身体一弹，被彻底开发与征服的诡异快感迅速侵染了他的意识：“好烫……啊啊……”  
“嘶——呼……”加尔鲁什深深地吸了一口气，胸前与脖颈上一片通红，手臂上更是青筋暴起，大手抓着萨尔的腰部就往自己的肉棒上送：“今天老子就要把你全部填得满满当当的！”  
“不……不行！我——哈啊……”  
“把老子的Omega的身体里射满新鲜的种浆有什么不好！”  
加尔鲁什按着萨尔的身体，粗壮结实的腰极快地挺动了起来，让自己的肉棒在生殖腔里肆意进出，操得身下的萨满摇着头，甩着肉棒高潮了一遍又一遍。  
“啊啊……成结了……快……”  
萨尔双目涣散，身体里的火热肉棒根部膨起了一块粗硬的结块，堵住了肠道的出口，加尔鲁什的肉棒在他的生殖腔里小幅度地戳刺，狰狞的柱身涨得大大的，正不断勃动着。  
地狱咆哮家火热的精液就要顺着战士胯下吊得高高的囊袋泵到肉棒里，再从顶端肆意喷洒到自己身体最深处去——  
“啊啊啊啊啊——好涨！好烫——”  
被火热精浆内射的萨尔几乎就要疯狂，浑身都肌肉都绷了起来，但却被加尔鲁什死死压住，只能维持着雌兽受孕的姿势承受Alpha的喷发。  
“呼……”加尔鲁什放松地舒气，伸手按了按萨尔的腹部，额上的眉肉不满地揪起：“还没完呢，我·的·Omega。”  
加尔鲁什的肉棒甚至没能抽出去就再次在萨尔的身体里大力挞伐。  
“呜……”


End file.
